villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Entity (Atop the Fourth Wall)
The Entity, also known as MissingNo, is a Lovecraftian being, an "Outer God" determined to absorb all things into itself, and a villain from Atop the Fourth Wall. History Past The Entity originated in the universe of Lord Vyce where it absorbed Vyce's universe. From there, it continued to absorb other universes into itself, believing that they lacked its "beauty" and gained a cult of followers. However, Vyce resisted it and though he never posed a threat to the Entity, he did manage to weaken it. Thus it fled through the multiverse, seeking some way to get rid of Vyce. After reaching our universe, the Entity decided that Linkara was the one it needed and when Vyce followed it, Linkara battled and defeated him. A Piece of the World Is Missing With Vyce gone, the Entity could finally begin its work, absorbing various people and locations throughout the Earth. Linkara (having not believed in the Entity) was first clued into its existence by a book he found during his review in Silent Hill Dead Alive, which had this poem: Beneath the seas, besides the flame, Off the coast where the Lost Beast came, To bring the world misery and shame, A piece of the world is missing. The path you should have never crossed, The Beast exacts a heavy cost, The number of the Beast is lost, You will know it by its hissing. The bones from Hell you cannot tame, Devour your life and all your fame, That is the price to play its game, And all while you're reminiscing. The Entity's first notable victim was Dr. Linksano as he planned to use his Junior Chemistry Playset to create a weapon to use against Linkara, but the Entity absorbed him. Later on, as Linkara was reading the old book, Lori Prince came on the TV to report that buildings were strangely disappearing, often in central Minnesota, eyewitnesses saying that the buildings flickered a moment before vanishing, like a part of the world was missing. The Ninja-Style Dancer started investigating the Entity, but it discovered him. It wounded him, but the ninja found his way into Linkara's apartment and gave him a title card that said "A piece of the world is missing. Its voice is not its own.". However, before Linkara could get medical attention for Ninja-Style Dancer, he received a phone call from 90's Kid and the Entity claimed the ninja while his back was turned. Linkara, starting to realize the Entity did exist, continued to study the book, telling Pollo to upgrade the Comicron-1, notably including giving it an AI, Nimue. As Linkara kept studying the book, the pages started filling themselves in and he realized that the writings were referring to the Entity. One page was covered by the words "IAMTHENEVERSHOULD" and another said "EVERYBODY IS GONE". Linkara also started to think he was being watched and knew that something was coming in a few months. Later on, Harvey Finevoice came across the old book and read the poem inside, saying that he knew what it referred to. However, the Entity took him as well before he could warn Linkara. Later on, when Linkara tried to do his "I AM A MAN" punch, he was knocked back and a glitch appeared, saying, "can you see me?" for a brief moment before vanishing. Linkara eventually called Iron Liz, Pollo, and 90's Kid to a meeting, where Nimue reported that over 1 billion people had disappeared, with governments and news agencies finally starting to really notice. Linkara explained that the perpetrator was very methodical, taking people in heavily populated areas where people would not really notice or in rural areas that did not have many people anyways. People never witnessed the disappearances and there was no indication left behind as to what happened. Linkara had created a number of defensive measures and ordered Pollo to turn them on. But while the others were talking about how to defend themselves, the intruder alarm went off and they rushed into the living room to discover Pollo had disappeared, becoming the Entity's next victim. Linkara scanned the room to find a faint particle trace that quickly disappeared, with the remaining particles wildly shifting in mass and volume. By the end of his next episode, as the credits began to roll, they stopped, and the words "time's up" appeared. Linkara was reading the book again, he saw that one page read "I CAN SEE YOU, LINKARA". However, his shock turned to anger, as he declared that it was on. The Entity then went after Spoony, Marzgurl, Benzaie, and Sadpanda, as well as people everywhere in the world. Facing Linkara After Linkara completed the his review of Planet of the Symbiotes, the intruder alarm went off and he joined Iron Liz and 90's Kid in the living room. They could hear the Entity all around them, but Linkara could not get a lock on it with his tricorder. Liz was then snatched away by the Entity and Linkara tried to desperately call for help from his fellow reviewers. However, he soon realized that he and 90's Kid were the only ones left on Earth, everyone else having been absorbed by the Entity. When 90's Kid called the situation "heavy", Linkara began to realize a pattern: 90's Kid had acted very strange during his KISS review, saying it would be awesome to dig up Kirk Cobane and have zombie girls play his body like a guitar; it was 90's Kid had called him when Ninja Style Dancer was taken; 90's Kid had been the last one with Harvey Finevoice before he disappeared; and Pollo vanished when they were all in the room together. Linkara then questioned why, of everyone else in the world, the Entity would spare the 90's Kid. Linkara then realized what the Entity really was from all of its qualities and glitchy presence. He finally understood that he had been thinking about the poem in the wrong way. The line "A piece of the world is missing." did not mean it was gone; it referred to the creature's name: MissingNo. The Entity (in 90's Kid body) said that their game had been amusing, but it was time for it to end. It removed his sunglasses, revealing 90's Kids eyes to be full of static and his voiced changed to that of the Entity (which had been heard over the course of its time there), as it began laughing. The Entity declared that it was an Outer God and explained its goals, revealing how it had used Linkara to rid itself of Vyce. With Vyce gone, the Entity left Linkara alone as it assimilated his universe, as its version of thanks. Linkara attempted to use his Magic Gun against the Entity, but it did nothing, the creature soon making the Gun disappear. Linkara retreated into his room, yelling for Nimue to activate the forcefields while the Entity did nothing. Inside, Nimue explained that the creature cut her off from Comicron-1, so they cannot transport to it (which really did not matter, as the Entity was absorbing the ship as they spoke). Nimue went on to explain that the force field did not pose any obstacle to the creature and revealed that it was just toying with Linkara. Nimue suggested using a Poke Ball since the Entity was from the original Pokemon, but Linkara said that his Poke Balls were in the living room. Besides, the creature was so huge and powerful at that point, he had no idea what he would be throwing the Poke Ball at. Linkara was determined to take his mind off the situation, so he decided to read The Electric Tale of Pikachu. As he finished, Nimue informed Linkara that the Entity was all over the room. Seeing no way to stop the creature, Linkara decided to go out to meet his fate. However, he noticed the Planet of the Symbiotes comic from before, giving him an idea. As he approached the Entity, the creature mockingly asked if this was where they fought. However, Linkara revealed that he had given up, since nothing he had could defeat it. But before the Entity could absorb him, he wanted to ask a question. It agreed to answer and Linkara asked the Entity what it would do after it absorbed him. It replied that it would continue to absorb every universe until it was existence itself, but Linkara asked "Okay, then what are you going to do?". The Entity was confused by the question, so Linkara asked what it would do when its ultimate goal was complete. What would it do when it was reality itself was that the Entity could not create things, as it would just absorb those things back into itself. Linkara explained that after absorbing everything, the Entity would be all alone, and existence would be its prison. All possibilities and experiences would be gone. The Entity became increasingly agitated, soon shouting "SILENCE!" before Linkara could continue on. It began pacing forth, considering Linkara's words and questioning its goal. Linkara then asked the creature another question "What happens when an Outer God dies?". The Entity became silent a moment. It soon declared that it would find out and proceeded to destroy itself, restoring everything that it had absorbed over the last few months. Reappearance It is revealed in Ultimate Power #4 that the Entity is in fact alive and has been controlling/possing Linkara over the past few weeks/months which explains his odd behaviour. It is unknown what the Entity plan is but it likely involves Comicron 2.0 Powers and Abilities The Entity is extremely powerful, creating glitches and static in the world just from its presence. It can absorb people, places, and even whole universes into itself and is very intelligent about doing it. The Entity can also take over bodies to use as a disguise, but can spread itself beyond that one body. Trivia *The Entity is meant to be another universe version of MissingNo. (short for Missing Number), a well-known glitch Pokemon from the handheld Pokemon games. It was used as a villain by Linkara, because MissingNo. greatly frightens him, due to the fact that when he did the trick to find the glitch when he was younger, it took the form of a Kabutops skeleton as opposed to the normal patch of glitch that MissingNo. usually appears as. Category:Internet Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Genderless Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:TGWTG Villains Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Obsessed Category:Possessor Category:Deities Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Game Changer Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Paranormal Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Vs. Evil